Clandestine Warfare
by Bramblerose4
Summary: An AU scene from Episode 5 of R2 "Knight of Rounds." Suzaku is back at Ashford and Lelouch isn't taking it well. Marking it a one-shot, but may develop into a longer story.


A/N: This is an AU scene from episode 5 of R2 "Knight of Rounds." So any discrepancies are to be swept under the Alternate Universe rug. Enjoy!

* * *

Clandestine Warfare.

It was lunchtime and everyone sat outside at the tables that littered the large courtyard. Lelouch sat with Rolo on a bench slowly eating the meal he had prepared for them earlier that morning. Lelouch didn't have much of an appetite. Ever since Suzaku had shown up at school Lelouch had been on edge. He knew that Suzaku would come back the moment that Zero reappeared, but knowing that still hadn't prepared him for actually dealing with the Knight of Seven.

"Is everything okay, big brother?" Rolo asked concerned. "You're not eating."

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lelouch reassured the boy with a smile. "I'm just a little thirsty." He added lightly touching his throat.

"I'll go get you something cold to drink," Rolo insisted, standing up. Before Lelouch could protest Rolo had run off in the direction of the cafeteria.

Lelouch smiled bitterly. He wasn't thirsty he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Sometimes it was too easy to handle Rolo. He is an excellent pawn.

Lelouch had not looked around. He only became aware of how close Suzaku was when he heard the voice. Now, he froze. His first instinct was to flee. A voice, that sounded a lot like C.C., told him that he should get out of there, but Lelouch knew that would be foolish. It would only alert Suzaku that Lelouch had gained his memories back. Besides why would he want to run away from his good friend? Lelouch clasped his hands together under the table, staring at the white knuckles.

"Well, hi there Lelouch. How are you, well, I trust."

Lelouch scowled at his hands as Suzaku addressed him. Be cool, he told himself. Forcing a smile he turned his head around to face Suzaku. "Very well, Sir Kururugi. And you?"

Suzaku eyed him coldly at the formal greeting. "Never been better," he informed the raven haired teen. He placed his school bag on the foot of the bench next to Lelouch. "Do you mind if I sit by you?"

"I don't mind at all," Lelouch replied coolly. "In fact I was hoping you would. Also, I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight. I know that Rolo will be happy to see you."

Suzaku's eyes grew large for a second in his shock at Lelouch's sudden invitation before he recollected himself and sat down, giving Lelouch a small smile.

"Yes, I would like to see Rolo again, but I'm afraid that I am going to have to reschedule."

Lelouch let his face fall dramatically in disappointment. "Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping we could catch up. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Really, what is it?"

"It's just; I can't believe how far you've risen. I'm really impressed. To think, an Honorary Britannian could have become a Knight of the Round. You must be well thought of by His Majesty. I'd love to hear how you managed it."

Suzaku looked slightly uncomfortable at Lelouch's inquiry. "I do my duty," he replied carefully. "I'll tell you about some other time." Suzaku's phone went off. Digging into his bag he pulled the phone out. "Excuse me Lelouch, I have to take this." he said, looking at the caller I.D. before hastily flipping the device open. "Kururugi, here" he answered.

Lelouch watched Suzaku silently, trying to listen to whoever was on the other side of the call. Maybe he could catch a hint of instructions "Yes, I will, right away. Yes, my lord." Suzaku hang up the phone and replaced the phone into his bag. "I have to go."

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, it's work."

Lelouch allowed himself a smug smile. "So, a rain check, then?"

Suzaku nodded, "a rain check," Suzaku promised, standing up. "I'll let you know when I'm free for dinner."

"Good, I look forward to it."

"As do I. See you around Lelouch."

"See you, Suzaku," Lelouch smiled brightly. His smile faded as Suzaku turned to leave. The familiar feelings of disappointment and confusion swelling as they did whenever he had these conversations with Suzaku, though he was fervent in his ideals, he never knew if he had gained anything or not; whether it was information or the upper hand. It always left him feeling so drained. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Well, one thing's for sure, things are going to get interesting now that Suzaku has entered the board."

* * *

Review?


End file.
